Girls on Film
by sTk
Summary: As a child L explores Watari's computer and finds some interesting things.


An eight year old L stood amazed, looking at this woman. She twirled. It was magnificent. She was beautiful. She was young but not modern. Old but not decrepit but youthful. L couldn't determine why, he hadn't yet began to think about how emotions really worked. He just accepted them as feelings and moved on. But he was attracted to this woman. This dancing woman. The dark bluish coloured dress seemed to float as she moved, as if she were walking but so effortlessly. It was amazing. L knew it wasn't love but she was the most amazing person he had ever seen in his life. Then she froze still, no longer moving.

L clicked a few keys on his keyboard and replayed it. He noted were it came from. Watari's folders. Watari must have left it up.

Why? Why did Watari want to see this woman. She was L's. No, that was foolish. That was just unthinkable. Perhaps Watari is a pervert? No, even more foolish. I have dealt with perverts in cases and none of them reflect what Watari shows to myself and those he meets. Could Watari be in love with this woman? Possibly. It was obvious to see why. However if this were the case he had to find out who she was, contact her and get her to Watari. He'd wear a mask and watch their every move, and if that didn't work he did have cameras. Yes. It was a magnificent plan. For a slow day.

He maliciously tapped at the keyboard. His fingers like a spider's legs hitting key after key at such speed the plastic would eventually wear away later that year if he continued for a while. Or some would pop. But it didn't matter. He needed to find out, fast. L liked quickness. If he had a thought he had to examine it quickly before he forgot about it and then it would be useless to everyone.

Found 23 Items That Match Your Search Criteria.

Twenty-three items? Watari has a lot on this woman. Perhaps one of them contains her name. A file named: VW8033 caught L's attention for no reason other than the numbers appealed to him. He clicked it instantly to reveal another video popping up on screen. The same woman was back, older, but still beautiful. His young heart skipped a beat. But she didn't move. It was audio only.

"Hi Quilly! Just back from Singapore." Her voice was amazing too. It sounded warm and kind but similar to Watari's actual voice. She was English but from a different part than Watari. One L didn't know.

"I wish we could have spent so much time together but work is work. Now I know you'll probably play this tape at "The House" but perhaps keep it for later, when your own work doesn't interfere? But knowing you, you've probably skipped to the pictures already haven't you, you bad boy!"

But, Watari is a good man! He isn't bad! What is this woman saying. L began to have a distaste for the woman he had previously admired a few minutes ago. It wasn't normal, it was just L being a kid.

He scanned the other files present, noticing an image file. He clicked it and once again the woman popped up on screen. Still beautiful but still as equally confusing to L.

He bit his thumb while looking over the information. It helped him think slightly, when forming an opinion but to be honest he just enjoyed doing it. Then he saw the woman's name and his eyes froze.

Victoria Wammy.

A sister!? Or….  
"Watari never told me he was married. I feel betrayed!" he blurted out, to himself mostly. It was only a little anger but it was still anger.

He continued to scan the rest of the image. It appeared the woman's job was a journalist. L didn't approve, though he did find them useful. Perhaps Watari found the woman useful, he thought to himself.

Then he seen something he didn't expect. Under her date of birth was her date of death. And it was only a few years ago. A tear dripped from his eyes.

He didn't know why he was sad but he knew he was sad. He felt the lump in his throat and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He didn't want to feel this way, it was annoying apart from anything else. So he continued on his journey of the woman, hoping to find out something better about her.

He clicked onto another audio file named: "Victoria's secret"

She knows a secret about Watari? What is it? Do I know this?

"Quilly. I know something all of the others don't. Well, they know now after me saying it out loud like this-"

The voice giggled. It was a lovely, warm giggle.

"Quilly has a big willy!"

L didn't giggle.  
The audio file cut again, leaving L even more dumbfounded than before. So he jumed down from his chair and back to the living room. Watari was enjoying a nice cup of tea, earl grey.

"Watari-san," L stood at the older man's feet. His hair was just starting to turn a shade whiter.

Watari took off his glasses and began to clean them a little. "Yes, L".

"What's a willy?" And why does Quilly have a big willy?"

He dropped his glasses. His eyes did not squint but his face was overcome with horror.

"L….I think its time for…" he sighed deeply. He hoped this wouldn't have to come…forever. "I think it's time for a chat, son"

And that was the day L had his first big talk with Watari about something he knew nothing about. The birds and the bees. L didn't pay much attention, even to Watari's elaborate setup of mechanical bees. He just liked the free jar of honey.  
And that was also the day Quillish Wammy, otherwise known as Watari, moved all of his files to a computer in his very locked, password-protected, room.


End file.
